


Harry Potter the Adult Years

by 123z



Series: Harry Potter-The Adult Years [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:34:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24606289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/123z/pseuds/123z
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy/Pansy Parkinson
Series: Harry Potter-The Adult Years [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1597987
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

July, 2003.

xxx

Without a doubt the Battle of Hogwarts had changed the lives of all those who had survived that destructive final conflict of the Second Wizarding War.

Lives had been lost, the castle had seen severe damage, new relationships had formed, and love had been declared by some.

Even Draco Malfoy, bitter rival of Harry Potter and his friends, had become noticeably changed from the arrogant and bigoted pest he had once been.

After Voldemort's demise he and his parents were devastated, yet free from the fear of imprisonment, due to their late switch of allegiance from the Dark Lord.

Draco had since cooled in his relationship with his father, Lucius, but had still inherited the age old family residence, Malfoy Manor.

Extremely wealthy, the twenty three year old pure blood wizard had put all his focus and energy into his hobby of the study and collecting of old artefacts.

Books and manuscripts of the Dark Arts and Alchemy were his particular favourites to seek, which hinted at a still inquisitive interest in those matters concerning the side of chaos. 

He had even purchased the very old Obscurus Bookshop at 18A Diagon Alley where he sold a modest range of titles and offered money for old items of a curious nature.

Still in a relationship with Pansy Parkinson he and she had converted the upstairs room into a love nest and they stayed there during the week, spending weekends at the Manor.

This was the place Hermione Granger had stumbled upon on a casual shopping spree in the Alley on a wet afternoon at the end of July, 2003.  
Since the 5th year reunion the charming witch had brooded and re-lived that intense midnight shag Draco had given her.

The illicit tryst played out in her mind almost non stop and her mood became one of an introspective and sullen one.

She had been taken by surprise by a silent male on the dark courtyard of the castle from behind, like a mare by a stallion, and it had been the perfect fuck. She had never been taken like that and she had been thrilled to have her hair grabbed like a horse's rein as his dick buried itself inside her molten depths.

She had felt downright dirty as his hard body smacked loudly against hers.  
His hot breath had warmed the nape of her elegant neck and her heart positively fluttered from the incessant thrusting of his dick in her flooded pussy. 

She had pleaded, begged for more as she was brought to orgasm time and time again.  
Only Harry had stoked that fire within her up to then, and she had been thoroughly shocked to discover another had the ability, the prowess, the dimensions, to thrill her in that way.

And the other was apparently Draco Malfoy no less.

x 

That morning, before Ron had left for work, he had rolled on top of her and had fucked her for a perfunctory three minutes which had left Hermione sticky and decidedly unfulfilled.

Despite her history with Malfoy over the years he had ignited some fire in her belly with his almost bullying act of intercourse, and he had satisfied her unquenchable thirst for all things carnal. 

It was not love, she repeatedly told herself, purely a physical attraction that over rode their ugly history.  
Of all people she had surprised herself at her selfish emotions of lust and desire and was even angry with her own actions.  
She could never love one such as Draco, could she? 

Left alone she shivered and spread her lithe pins wide and dipped her middle finger in her heated muff.  
Remembering Draco's huge erection she frigged herself as her imagination went wild.  
Just thinking of the silver haired one laid on top of her and grinding his hips to and fro made her wetter and wetter.

Her eyes closed in the semi darkness of the bedroom and her lower body bucked up and down from the mattress as she humped her own finger.

What HAD he done to her?

Yet again she had been left wanting, unfulfilled by Ron, and her being, her very essence craved for Draco's cock. Driving inside her with superb plunging strokes that rocked her to her core.

She added a second, and then a third digit inside her, although she could never match that thick girth of his that had done so many wonderful things to her.

She raised her legs up, wrapping them around imagined hips, in an attempt to imitate Draco fucking her.

Sweat trickled down the sweet crevice of her butt cheeks as she became consumed by a desperate yearning to be taken, and taken roughly, by her once most hated nemesis.

Her head snapped back into the pillow and her lips parted as she finally brought forth her blessed relief.  
She fell limp on her back and panted hard.  
Satisfied for now, but still wanting. Sated for the moment, but still needing. 

x

Diagon Alley was the ancient cobblestoned shopping area for the wizarding world and was magically situated behind the London pub known as the Leaky Cauldron.  
Completely hidden from the Muggle world the area was in fact quite large and included shops, restaurants, and Gringott's Wizarding Bank.

Twice Hermione had walked past the tiny entrance to the shop in question, unable to find the strength nor compulsion to go in.  
The Summer rain was warm on her face and hair and dried quickly on the cobbles of the narrow street.  
She drew her coat around her shaking form and then stood straight backed. 

"To hell with it!"

She placed her slender hand on the ornate door handle and hurried in before she changed her mind again.

"May I help you? Oh. You."

Pansy looked up from a copy of that day's Daily Prophet and scowled back at Hermione.  
Hermione returned the withering look and pretended to browse the dusty books on the wooden shelves.  
Despite being the middle of Summer there was a chill to the place and the sunlight failed to illuminate the cramped shop. 

"If you're looking for sex education books then we're all out."

Pansy studied her nails as she grinned at her own joke.  
Still the same bitch, thought Hermione, but as she stole a furtive glance at the now adult Pansy she noted the woman had blossomed from the dowdy student into a rather attractive young thing. 

"Oh, I suppose you bought them all."

Touche, thought Hermione as she gave back what she took.  
The Sytherin House witch had been in Hermione and Harry's year at the  
School of Withcraft and Wizardry but had chosen to be friendly with Draco and his gang of two, notably Crabbe and Goyle.

Equally mean as the boys, Pansy had constantly taunted Harry, Ron and herself with a particularly sadistic manner. It seemed that the girl got a kick out of being mean spirited hostile. 

"Is Malfoy in, perchance?" Said Hermione in what she hoped was in a casual manner as she fanned the pages of a leather backed tome.

"Ah, there's the rub." 

"Whatever do you mean?"

"Oh, don't flatter yourself. You're not the first to be taken under Draco's spell, and you certainly won't be the last. He has an irresistible and seductive influence on most females." 

"You've got it all wrong. I was simply passing and noticed the shop had a new owner, is all."

"It's what they all say. Anyway, he's just up those stairs, go ahead."

Pansy jerked her thumb and dropped her head back down to finish off the daily newspaper.

Hermione paused at the foot of the creaky wooden stairs and looked up.  
Was she so desperate that she had come so far?  
It was as if she had carried out a conversation with herself as she took one step at a time.

I told you to stay away, but do you listen? 

He can't still be a bastard, can he?

He's dangerous, a bad one. You can't trust him.

I don't believe you.

It will all end in tears, mark my words.

It's just the intrigue, I suppose. The sense of not knowing what might come next.

Well, don't say I didn't warn you.

Draco looked up from perusing an old dried parchment and ran his fingers through his trim silver beard.  
His pale hair was brushed back and she noted some gray at his temples.  
She recalled how all the adult members of the Malfoy family grayed prematurely.

She coughed politely and waited for him to speak, and lifted her chin in a show of pride as he gave her a smug grin back.

"What took you so long, Granger? I've been expecting you to show up since the reunion."

Hermione met his pale eyes and felt the goose flesh rise on her arms.  
Did he indeed?

"You're quite right, Malfoy." she said with a slight tremor in her voice. "I SHOULD have come sooner. Considering that you owe me an apology."

"HAH!" Shrieked Pansy unexpectedly from the other side of the room.

"An apology, is it now? I am appalled. I was expecting you to thank me for providing you with some much needed relief. I can only imagine what the Weasley boy is like between the sheets. A damp squib most probably."

"You bastard! What makes you think Ron does not...that is how he makes me...Anyway! What you did was outright dishonourable and depraved."

"I sincerely doubt that you know the meaning of depravity. Although I do hear mutterings of some very ignoble behaviour on your part. You're no angel, my poor little Mudblood. And don't pretend you are." 

Hermione felt her cheeks flush at that familiar insult he once traded at least once a week at Hogwarts.  
Draco steepled his fingers and grinned as her wide eyes bore into his.

"Do you desire more of what you had given to you on Midsummer Eve? Do you want my body SO badly that you came in here completely uninvited? Sought me out?" 

Hermione considered that her presence here was downright absurd, yet her feet failed to move.  
If Ron knew where she was he would be livid she mused as she willed her legs to walk to the door.  
She tried to persuade heself that this had all been some dreadful mistake and she stood with both hands on her hips.

"Look, you conceited, smug, pure blooded snob. I do not desire you one bit. In fact Pansy here is more than welcome to you."

"Is that so?" Draco stood up to his full height and Hermione felt his towering presence loom tall.

"Tell me that you don't dream of me every night. Tell me that you can resist this body of mine. That you don't fantasise of me lying on top of you instead of Ron."

"I...I...don't. I..."

"Liar. I can almost read your mind." He took her chin in his hand and lifted it up firmly. Hermione shook her head to free herself as a single tear ran out of the inside of her left eye.

"You are an arrogant, pompous, rude, self centred..."

"Please go on. I love it when you lose it. Your little eyes get even smaller. Of course, and Pansy will back me up, I AM a handsome devil, and rather good in bed. Not to mention I'm hung like a centaur. No, my little Gryffindor plaything. Whatever naughty thoughts you may harbour in that pretty head about us will have to simmer a little longer. I do not intend to sleep with you just yet. But we can still have some dirty fun."

Draco nodded to Pansy behind the seething Hermione and his partner acted.

"Stupefy!"

Pansy yelled out the stunning spell and pointed her wand at the startled Hermione who was rendered instantly unconscious.  
Draco caught her in mid fall and held her limp frame in his arms.

"Yes, my dear. We shall have some VERY dirty fun."

He looked at Pansy who was busy drawing a large phoenix feather through her fingers over and over again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has explicit sex scenes, so be warned.

x 

"Rennervate!"

Hermione stirred feebly in her seat and slowly raised her head.  
Pansy stood directly over her as she pointed her wand at her chest.  
She felt a slight chill as well as the gentle throb in her left temple, and realised she had been stripped of her clothing and secured naked to the four leg chair by thin cords. Her arms were tied behind her and her legs were splayed open and her ankles were roped to the front two legs of the chair. 

As she blinked hard she became acutely aware that her two captors were also as naked as the day they were born!

Draco had truly matured.  
He was lean and developed with a muscular chest and abdomen and a flat stomach. His legs were toned and had pronounced calves, and he had a very taut behind.

But it was his manhood that drew her eyes down to his groin.  
There, in a trimmed nest of silver pubes was his almost bloodless cock, at half mast and boasting an expanded and angry shade of purple. 

"Malfoy! Release me this instant! You horrid man!" She demanded in an increasingly shrill voice. 

If she were able Hermione would have stamped her foot in a show of defiance. Instead she sat tight, unable to even twitch an inch.

Draco scoffed as he and Pansy embraced directly in front of her, although he only had eyes for the captive Hermione.  
If ever the truth were to ever out, it would be the fact that Draco Malfoy had always been jealous of the loathsome Harry Potter. 

The seemingly cold and calculated bully could never come to terms that Potter and not he were the more admired student at Hogwarts.  
More friends, more respect, and Hermione Granger.

As she felt his eyes bore into her exposed loins, Hermione had the natural urge to close her thighs, a futile thought as her ankles were tightly tied to the chair legs.

"Well, well. How the worm has turned. Just the other week it was give it to me hard and don't stop, I love it."

"I was under the impression at that time...oh, never mind."

Hermione tried to avert her eyes as Pansy gripped Draco's knob and jerked him to full erection.

"I say, Pansy. The little strumpet has a bald pussy. How very modern.

Draco stared at Hermione's crotch, lingering on her moist slit.  
Then he and his lover half walked, half crept in each others arms to the wriggling young witch trussed up in the chair.

Draco stood right over her and placed his hands on her heaving shoulders.  
Hermione gasped as his rigid pole swayed in her face, all throbbing and sporting the biggest glans she had ever encountered.

"Care to suck it?"

Despite the absurd situation, Hermione parted her glistening lips wantonly and actually ran the pink tip of her tongue to the left corner of her mouth.  
She sucked in air as the big engorged head brushed her lips with the merest of touches.

"Oh no, no, no, no. Me first, lover."

Pansy drew Draco back by the arms and Hermione felt her heart thump in her chest.  
Her white breasts pushed out to the maximum and a definite trickle of moisture collected in her pussy.  
She was powerless to hide the fact that she was highly aroused as her impassioned body gave the game away.

Pansy held Draco's dick at the root and licked up each side of his iron hard shaft in turn.  
The more she slid up and down his impressive erection, the harder and bigger he became.  
Slick with Pansy's spit he was ready for her to deep throat him. 

"Wish this was you, hmm?"

Hermione looked directly at the two of them and a tiny line of perspiration ran down her left temple.  
She had to admit she was transfixed by the sight of his huge throbbing member vanishing inside Pansy's drooling mouth, so far inside that her nose became buried in his unique nest of silver pubes. 

"In your dreams, Malfoy." She answered not too convincingly as her voice faltered.

Pansy half turned which caused Draco's cock head to repeatedly push out her left cheek. So much so that Hermione feared that he may well burst through her face, such was his swift thrusting. 

Hermione watched Draco as he moved to sit on the single bed that presumably he shared with Pansy.  
He made certain that he was just opposite Hermione to give her the perfect view of his displayed open loins.

"Come, my dear. Let us entertain our guest."

Pansy straddled his lap in a reverse cowgirl position and placed her slender legs on the outsides of his.  
He held his pole by the base as Pansy crouched over him and then lowered herself onto him.  
She loved this way of fucking as it gave her the deepest possible penetration, and also allowed her to play her clit.

Also, it enabled Draco to play with her tits, or fondle her bottom if he so chose, as she sank down on his sizeable cock.  
As she started to ride up and down, Hermione looked on in desperation, her eyes going from the vision of her rival impaling herself on Draco's log, to Pansy's ripe breasts that bounced lightly on her chest.

"Like what you see, Mudblood? Do you recall how it felt when I was fucking you?"

Hermione bit her lower lip and squirmed on her pert bottom as her pussy dribbled her love juices down that sublime crevice between her nether cheeks.  
Her restraints kept her in check and her one desire, to touch herself there, was acutely denied.  
Her pussy simply ached for some sort of physical contact but she had been cruelly deprived of the ability to even touch thighs.

"You are such a bastard, Malfoy." She uttered under her breath.

"I know." He answered smugly and thumbed the energized Pansy's very stiff nipples, which stuck out a good half inch.

Pansy dipped her head and her hair fell over to touch her toes.  
Draco chuckled as he began to spank the rounded bottom of the tempestuous witch who made happy coo's and grateful noises. 

Hermione felt an incredible sense of guilty excitement as her gaze remained glued to the erotic scene, barely three feet in front of her.  
Behind her back she made two fists and dug her nails into the palms of her hands, anything to get some sort of touch on her heated frame.

Pansy made a gyrating motion as she ground down to engulf Draco's entire length. No mean feat surmised Hermione whose memory of being on the business end of his cock was fresh in her memory.

Then Draco lifted Pansy off of his dick and she laid back lengthwise on the bed.  
Draco took a long look at the sorry state of the naked and bound witch who wriggled and writhed on her seat. 

"Watch and learn. See how a real man makes love to his woman."

Hermione shrugged, as if she had any choice in the matter she thought.  
Her muff felt hot and sticky as she watched Draco dive between Pansy's outstretched pins and mount her.  
The young witch brought her legs up around his back as he immediately thrust in and out of her glistening pussy.

Hermione had seen a man's cock going in and out of a female before, but this was something else.  
Draco quickened his pace and his hips rose up and down at a lively rate.  
Pansy was quite literally pinned to the mattress which creaked loudly, and the headboard banged hard on the wall behind it. 

"Best thing in the world," panted Draco as his lower body pistoned into the groaning Pansy beneath him. "Fucking a woman's brains out. Want to join in?"

Hermione blinked away tears of frustration and bit her tongue in a vain attempt to deny Draco the satisfaction of hearing her beg. 

Of course, there was nothing else in the world she would rather have than him ramming in and out of her aching pussy with his big dick. 

"Come on then. Up you come. Oh no? Can't you move then?"

"You're a pig! A sick, twisted pig!"

"Such compliments!"

"Your loss, bitch!" Sighed Pansy, who reached back to grip the headboard. "He fills me up so!"

Draco shifted his backside and proceeded to slam into Pansy with assured strokes, one deep plunge every three seconds, making her shriek aloud.

Hermione's imagination went wild just thinking of what Pansy was going through. Utter bliss, most probably. Lucky witch.  
Draco again switched tactics and gave Pansy rapid hammer thrusts that made her cream on his pulsing cock. 

"Merlin's beard!"

He popped out of her and he fucked air for a few seconds before he inserted himself back inside her turgid cunt.  
Hermione noted that her fuck hole gaped from his huge appendage to the point that she would probably have been able to stuff her clenched fist inside. 

Draco stiffened dramatically then and ejaculated inside Pansy who gripped his clenching buttocks with both hands.  
His cum dribbled out of her stuffed pussy as he spurted again and again for a good minute.

How the hell did he have so much stuff! Hermione's eyes went wide when he pulled out and Pansy squired over the sheet to make a veritable puddle. 

"Super stuff. See to her then."

Draco stabbed a finger at the jerked his thumb as he tucked his wilting cock into his palm.

Pansy shook her head and crept over to Hermione and knelt down so that her face was eye level with the tied female's pussy mound.  
Hermione shuddered as her slim thighs were palmed and kneaded.  
Then she tilted her head back as the spirited Pansy licked her from anus to clitoris with her flattened tongue.

"Heavens!"

Then Pansy stood up and pushed her glistening mons into Hermione's face.  
Inhaling the heady scent she took one lap of the proffered pussy and her head swam.  
Pansy hovered over her as Hermione gleefully worked her pointed tongue inside the juicy slit.  
Draco's thick cum spread out over Hermione's mouth and chin as Pansy dripped her prize. 

"Want me to lick you now?"

"Uh, huh." Mumbled a dizzy Hermione.

"What was that?"

"Yes," came the soft reply.

"Still can't hear you."

Pansy stood in front of the tied witch whose own cunt screamed out for attention.

"YES, DAMN YOU! LICK ME OUT!"

"Tut. And I thought you were such a sweet thing too." Mocked Draco who reclined on the bed.

Pansy again ran her fingertips up the insides of Hermione who trembled visibly with anticipation.  
These two were the children of the devil himself!

When Pansy finally put her pursed lips to Hermione's puffy labia an audible cry of relief could be heard. 

Hermione cried out with the indescribable pleasure of her pussy now being probed and tongued.  
Pansy inhaled the sweet and pungent scent of wet cunt as she began to twist and rotate her slathering tongue with a lascivious abandon inside the groaning Hermione. 

Her juices poured freely from her depths as Pansy took her to the peak of arousal.  
The teasing of her clit became a full blown assault then as Pansy made fervid circles all around the hard nub which sent sensational vibrations right inside Hermione's roused cunt.

"Please, please, please!" Sobbed Hermione as her clit was sucked, and her pussy was fingered at the same time.

Her perky tits bobbed as her pussy grew wetter and wetter until she felt her inner walls ripple on the cusp of an orgasm.  
Pansy nuzzled Hermione's mons with her nose as three of her fingers now thrust in and out of her inflamed cunt. 

From behind her came Draco who took her by surprise and quickly wrapped a silk scarf around her eyes.

"Now what?"

She was made to stew and her ears pricked up the pair of tormentors whispering to each other.  
Then her pulse raced as she felt the exquisite touch of what seemed to be a phoenix feather glide over her undulating belly.

"What ARE you up to?"

"Shut up and enjoy."

Draco traced smooth lines between Hermione's breasts and down her sternum. She opened her mouth wide as he made big circles with the soft thing around her navel and then under the tantalising curve of her tits.

"It's...it's."

Unable to see his moves, she had to guess where he went next.  
The tease of being tied to the chair, blindfolded and naked, was utterly exhilarating.  
Goose flesh broke out as he drove her crazy with long strokes of the feather across the insides of her upper thighs and she cursed him a thousand times over as he deliberately avoided her most sensitive spot.

"Bastard, bastard, bastard!"

With all of her senses thus heightened the Muggle born witch was driven close to the edge, but not all the way.  
Every touch, every sweep of the feather was enough to send waves of desirable and welcome tingles through her body, but that release, that explosive release was denied the pleading woman. 

"Enough!" Said Draco firmly as he dragged the scarf from the blinking Hermione.

With her entire body wracked with sexual tension, and her every pore leaking sweat, Hemione raised her weary head to see Draco wave his wand over her. 

"Take a nap, Granger."

"But, I still haven't cum yet!"

"Oh, don't cry over spilled potion. Stupefy!"

More to cum...


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains scenes of a highly fetish nature. Be warned.

The term Hermione Granger used to describe her current environment was 'whiteout.'

With no idea where she was, the fiercely independent young witch percieved a large white room with white walls, white floor, brilliant white lighting, and ominously, a king sized bed with spotless white sheets. 

She was knelt by a long steel pole to which she discovered she was connected to by a leather strap that in turn held her wrists bound in front of her.

As she slowly got to her feet she found herself still unclothed, but with a white toga or some such garment, draped loosely about her slender figure. 

On her face she felt a mask or blind with tiny eye holes through which she was able to see.  
As she looked down at her bare feet she noticed a length of chain that led up to her neck, about which seemed to be a choker or collar fixed tightly on her flesh. Close to her left ear she felt a small padlock that presumably kept the collar locked in place. 

The usually energised young beauty was at a loss to explain her predicament, suffice to say that it must surely be the devilish work of Draco Malfoy.

As she tried to focus on some solid object, Hermione felt a rush of air waft in the room, and she became aware that she had been joined by another.

"Awake at last, Granger? Welcome to Malfoy Manor. We apparated here from the Alley. Like it?"

Hermione looked at the tall figure of Malfoy, also named bar a white toga casually flung over his left shoulder.  
The garment did little to hide his manly form and Hermione felt her throat dry up.  
She quickly came back to reality, or she hoped she had, and various thoughts ran through her mind.

"This is one of my specially adapted play rooms. I have others. I call it the toga room." 

"Is it your twisted intention to keep me as a sort of sexual plaything?"

Draco rubbed his trim beard and a broad smile lit up his face.

"There's an idea, and no mistake. No. I shall play fair with you, Granger. If, within the next hour I fail to give you the utmost sexual stimulation, the ultimate orgasm, then I shall liberate you from your shackles."

"How very noble of you, Malfoy. And just what do you propose? Dinner and roses?"

"Nothing so mundane, my dear."

Hermione stayed quiet as she wondered what to expect.  
It was true enough that he was certainly equipped to give her the most intense climax, as evidenced on the night of the reunion.

He has thrilled her to her core, despite the slight mistaken identity of her thinking it were Harry shagging her brains out in the courtyard.

As Draco moved about the stark room, Hermione felt herself wet from anticipation already.  
He returned to her and released her from the pole, still keeping her beside him by holding onto the length of chain that was attached to her special collar.  
He gave her an exploratory tug and nodded to himself in satisfaction. 

"What's this for?" She said while grimacing at the sudden tightness around her neck.

"This is my training collar. It's your very own sign that you are my submissive for the duration. Should I deem your behaviour unworthy then I just..."

He tugged the chain again and raised his arm so that Hermione had to go up on tiptoes as he steered her to the big bed.

"You really are sick, you know that? Once a school bully, always a school bully."

He continued as he made her lie down on the bed, and her soft brown hair fanned out around her head. Her bound wrists on her sex in a futile attempt for some modesty. 

"You are going to be effectively defenceless, unable to stop me doing whatsoever I choose to do. But trust me, you'll be screaming in ecstasy by the time I'm finished."

As he spoke she could not fail to notice that his cock had risen to attention and was poking straight up to the whitewashed ceiling. 

The Slytherin House member would never admit such a thing but he found her to be captivating.  
Her naked body was enchanting, pun intended, with flawless skin and a peaches and cream complexion.  
Her perky tits were firm and pliant with nipples that cried out to be nibbled on.

Hermione was of a similar mind, finding the hated Malfoy something of an enigma.  
She raised her head and saw that he had a small object in his right fist and Hermione, being the learned Gryffindor student that she was, recognised it as a Deluminator.

"Are you...?"

He pressed the button on the magical device and immediately the room was plunged into darkness as it absorbed all light. 

"Surely you don't intend..."

"Hush." 

Her unsuspecting mind raced at the curious sound of what seemed like a metal bucket and it's crunching contents by her left side.  
She sensed his presence at her left side and then gasped aloud as liquid was slowly dripped onto her bared breasts.  
The water, if it were such, was chilly and her upper body jerked up in response.

"Lie still, or."

He jerked the chain, causing her collar to tighten and she got the message.  
Next was the remarkable sensation of an ice cube being applied to her right nipple  
Draco rolled it around and around causing her sensitive nub to harden and stick out like a bullet.  
He repeated this with her left nipple, tracing a circle as it melted and trickled down her cleavage.

"I can't believe it!"

Draco's hot lips licked the trail of water that wetted her tits and Hermione arched her spine as a pleasing tingle raced to her loins.  
Yet another cold cube was rolled across the exquisite curve of her belly and the melting water pooled in her navel.  
She nibbled on the corner of her left lower lip as she became accustomed to the sharp cold of the ice.

Draco hummed on the flesh of her stomach with pursed lips and sucked up the cool water, sending sensuous vibrations through the animated young witch.

"Heavens!"

Hermione arched up even further and snapped her head back into a pillow when a cube was rolled teasingly up from her left knee to the part of her inner thigh that was closest to her vaginal entrance.  
The heat that emanated from her most private of spots melted the ice in a minute, and Draco used another to move up her right thigh to her bald mons.

"Ohhh!"

To finish, Draco placed the last remaining cube directly on her clitoris and pressed down on the top.  
Hermione teased her tormentor and began to buck up and down at the hip to increase the heavenly pressure of the melting cube on her throbbing clit.

"That...is...divine!" She moaned as she felt his hot mouth clamp down on her mound and kiss away the cool water with eager slathering.

The inky darkness of the unlit room perfectly raised her sense of touch and she could feel her love juices seep out of her aroused pussy and drool down the crack of her ass.  
She had not felt this form of arousal before and she was desperate for a release.  
She was on the brink of an orgasm when he suddenly stopped and she moved her head this way and that to determine his whereabouts. 

"Draco?"

Malfoy depressed the Deluminator again and the room became the brilliant white once more.  
She lifted her head and found herself laying in a pool of cool water that had saturated the crisp white sheet.

"Suck me." He said simply. 

Hermione dragged herself to the edge of the bed and was confronted by Draco's very stiff dick.  
One large vein pulsed down one side of his twitching shaft and the smooth head seemed to flare out alarmingly big.

"Touch it, Granger. I know you want to."

Draco gave her a smug grin and put his hands on his hips in supreme confidence.  
Hermione shook her hair back, reached out and slid her clenched fists up the hot shaft and down again. 

The bastard spoke the truth and their eyes met as she tightened her grip. She smiled to herself as he responded with a definite moan of delight.  
A welcome turnabout and the first sign of her potential to show some authority. 

"Does it feel good?" She quipped as she gave him a quick clockwise twist.

Hermione quickened her strokes and cocked her head under the mask.  
She made rapid rubs up to the spongy tip and then used her thumb to run over it.  
Draco groaned louder as pre-cum oozed out as a result of her wrist actions.

"I'll take that as a yes, shall I?"

Draco tugged on her chain and she was forced to nod as he jerked her in a downward yank.

"Have a care, Mudblood. Now take it." 

The slim brunette parted her wet lips and gave the underside of his rigid staff a long and agonisingly slow lick.  
She wanted to dig her nails into his upper thighs, but the leather cuffs prevented this.

But she still surprised him by diving down onto half of his length and humming audibly on his hot flesh.

"Fuck! I was not expecting that!"

Her lips danced on his rock hard organ and bobbed back and forth, sending superb vibrations along his member.  
Hermione became lost in the moment and sucked on his juicy dick with a half smile on her face as she hoovered him in. 

On occasion she let his top pop out of her mouth so that she could lick all around it to savour his manly taste.  
With a firm grip on his root the lust crazed witch took him deep inside the hot cave that was her mouth and drooled unashamedly down to his balls.

"Keep doing that, keep doing that."

Draco grabbed her head on each side and started to quite literally fuck her face!  
Her hair whipped about as her head was pulled and pushed with a certain amount of force.

So much for her authority!

Her nostrils flared as his dick rammed at the back of her throat, and panic set in as she realised that his was considerably thicker than she had anticipated.

Her mouth formed a large O as his hard cock shoved in and out at a fair rate. Then, as she gagged on his entire length that was lodged in her mouth, he let her up and she coughed and sneezed as she inhaled deeply.

"Damn you to hell, Malfoy!" She rasped between spits. 

"Quite possibly."

He tugged on her collar and shoved her onto her back on the bed.  
Her slim pins were spread out, showing him her dripping pussy, and Hermione felt her heart skip a beat.

She panted hard as Draco licked up her left leg, not breaking skin contact, until he reached her pussy lips.  
Hermione writhed and squirmed with every encroaching inch that brought him nearer to her cunt.

"For the love of Merlin!"

She cried out and curled her toes as his nose pressed into her mons and his pointed tongue entered her sweet fuck hole.  
This was something else as his nose rubbed up and down on her erect clit as if fucking her with it!

At the same time he dragged his tongue up her slippery slit until she screamed out in sheer ecstasy.  
He held her thighs apart in his strong mitts as her bottom slid on the sheet, causing it to ruck up her crevice.

Her tied hands ruffled his silver hair as she shook her head from side to side.  
With his head buried in her sex she tensed up as she closed in on her climax.

"Nearly, nearly, nearly, nearly." She mumbled, licking her lips feverishly.

Draco was driving her mad as her urge to explode was near fruition.  
Then, naturally, he stopped.

"What the fuck? Why did you have to stop then?"

"You have to trust me."

Trust Draco Malfoy? Could she possibly? 

She saw he had his ten inch hawthorn wand in his hand and she made a cursory comparison with it and his equally large erection.

"Incarcerous!"

Hermione yelped as she was lifted up by the binding spell and made to hover above the bed.  
Her toga moved up behind her and wrapped around her arms which pointed straight up.  
The white garment twisted back about her shoulders and wound up to her wrists in such a way that she was unable to shift her arms an inch.

"Will you let me down, this instant!"

Hermione wiggled her feet as they dangled three inches above the mattress.  
Draco moved under her swaying form,, gripped her by the ankles and spread her legs out almost horizontally.  
She gasped in utter bliss as her captor licked two of his fingers and then thrust them deep into her bald pussy.  
With her legs splayed out her nether holes were openly displayed and vulnerable and she was frigged without mercy. 

She moaned from the sublime opening up of her quim which was quite literally dripping down Draco's palm as he pushed in and out of her heated honey pot.  
Each searching probe inside her made her shudder and the walls of her pussy contracted around his two digits.

"Locomotor!" 

Again Hermione felt her blood rush to her head as she was made to spin in mid air until her head was where her feet were and vice versa.  
Draco chucked loudly as he poked his prick straight up to meet Hermione's gaping mouth.  
She was still held aloft in the tangle of the toga that suspended her above Draco who went onto his knees and began to push in and out of the groaning witch.

The blood rushed to her head and she dribbled profusely as she was face fucked upside down.  
Draco threw his head back as he thrust up with hefty pelvic thrusts.  
In this odd angle he glided down her thoat with relative ease and Hermione gurgled and spluttered as a result.

"Splendid fun, don't you agree?" 

The teasing wizard laid then pulled out and flat on his back.  
He rotated his wrist and then moved his wand up and down and Hermione was brought to him in a perverse seated position suspended just above his lap.

"Let's fuck."

Drool had bathed her chin and had run down to her proud breasts.  
With her arms still pointing up she had to dip her head to see Draco press the head of his cock against the opening of her muff.  
His white column was as straight and true as Gryffindor's sword she mused as the bloated head opened her quim and pushed on in. 

"Yes!" She hissed as at last she had a hard dick inside her hot cunt.

He gripped her hips and pushed up, impaling the grateful witch onto his prodigious length.  
Hermione closed her eyes to fully appreciate his thick girth.

"Oh...my!"

Draco pulled out slowly and made her curse and spit in frustration.

"Put it back in, you devil! Put it in, please? Fuck me. I want you. Want your cock. Fuck!"

"Music to my ears. Pity Potter or Weasley aren't here to share our fun."

"Forget them. Give it to me."

Hermione wanted to bite her tongue off even as she spoke the words about Harry and Ron. But she could not deny her selfish craving for Malfoy's magnificent cock.  
He thrust up once more and entered her fully, bringing tears of joy to her pretty face. 

She was allowed to drop a few inches until her lower body met his and her thighs settled on the outside of his.  
She was allowed to lean forwards and the toga was relaxed so that she had freedom to use her arms.  
The cuffs fell away from her wrists and she used her freed up hands to caress his chest. 

Hermione rocked to and fro astride his pale body as she held his hands in hers.  
He lifted his face and sucked on her left tit and Hermione tingled all the way from her toes to the follicles of her hair.

His huge cock shoved up inside her further when he pulled his knees up behind her.  
This urged the rabid witch to pump him with swift motions of her hips, rising and falling onto his rock hard knob over and over. 

"You're quite the little slut, aren't you?"

Draco moved his right hand over her left hip and gave her a hefty spank on her buttock.  
Hermione tossed her head back making her fine hair fly up.  
In a sudden blur she found herself belly down and her legs thrown out wide. 

Draco swiped his stiff dick suggestively up and down Hermione's slick folds and she bobbed and jerked to try and impale herself on his desirable spike.  
He gave her rump a resounding smack and she let out a yelp of surprise.  
Then he lifted her ass up off the bed a little and moved his right hand underneath her belly.

He entered her at the same time he started to rub her clit and Hermione buried her face in the sheet.  
He was so massive that her pussy had ever felt so full.  
She desperately tried to relax as he pushed inside her hard.  
His balls hit the backs of her cheeks the more he pounded her, and she screamed as he stroked her straining clit.

Feeing fuller and fuller Hermione very nearly passed out as he humped her face down with her ass up.  
The harder he fucked her, the more he rubbed on her clit, the more lubricated she became.

Draco fell on top of her and pinned her flat to the mattress and power fucked her until Hermione felt as weak as a kitten.

Whatever had happened between them now and before she had only thoughts for the moment.  
There was something about how his cock fit inside her that she was at a loss to describe.

"You're going to make me cum...can't hold on..much longer."

"Cum now, Granger."

"Oh, fuck! Don't stop doing that with...your finger."

'Cum now, Granger."

"Please, let me cum, let me cum!"

Cum now, Granger."

"Please."

Draco finally pushed Hermione over the edge as he administered a violent flurry of thrusts. 

Her body jerked into a wonderful orgasm and her pussy contracted so hard onto his dick that the dominant wizard cried out in his own liberation.  
He pulled out with a sloppy sounding exit just in time to ejaculate all over her cute bottom.

Spurt after spurt arced up and splattered the back of her body from anus to her collarbones.  
Her cunt was left raw and dilated as his semi flaccid cock flopped between the crevice of her reddened buttocks.

Malfoy looked at his running semen on Hermione's gyrating backside as he pondered on the fact that he had cum on her bum twice now.  
Without a doubt her best feature he mused.

Hermione lay still as she tried to catch her breath from the sixty minute make out. 

"What now?" She asked as she looked back over her shoulder at the panting Draco. 

"What now indeed, Miss Granger."

END


End file.
